Phoenix in the Night
by Necron Zombie
Summary: A single man finds he has become responsible for saving his world from an oncoming demon onslaught, and to do so he must discover powers he did not know he had and do things that will test his will.


The sun strikes down from the sky in its usual blaze. How nice it is to let it pour into my body; to let it rejuvenate me. From the top of the trees, I manage to get a beautiful view of the area. Behind me lies my hometown, Libras. It's a town of brick houses and paved roads where everyone knows each other, and that's alright with me. We're big enough to have our own troop quarters but small enough to not be recognized by the nation's army. We had little need for our militia because no one would attack us to begin with.

Our little town doesn't have any vast treasury of gold nor do we have any goods to plunder. The best an invader could do would be to steal our alcohol from the local tavern and leave the bar-hoppers dry until a new shipment wheels in. Although we may be a social town amongst ourselves, I like to keep to myself. I hold a secret from the village that I forbid them from ever learning. If they learn of it, I have no doubt in my mind that I would be shunned forever. And I like this town, I like it a lot.

I'm a Flame Paragon. According to the legends passed down from generation upon generation, a Paragon should have complete and utter control over their element. They have the ability to create an element out of nothing in any of its forms. They can create physical manifestations of creatures of legends. Having just discovered my powers, I am not yet able to accomplish such feats. Each element has their own paragon; Water, Wind, Earth, and Fire are the four "Basic Nature" Paragons. Traditionally there is only one paragon of each nature at a time. Then there are the two "Divine Natures", Light and Dark, Heaven and Hell. These two beings battle for control of the mortal world. Legend says that the Light and Darkness Paragons have never changed. That together they created this world and now they fight over who controls it.

It is said if a Paragon is discovered the Darkness Paragon will arrive in the mortal world to either convert the Paragon to his cause or kill them indefinitely. That's why in order to protect my village I have kept my secret. But lately, I've noticed things changing for the worst. The animals surrounding our village have slowly been transforming. Lately they've been becoming more aggressive and violent towards pedestrians. But stranger yet, I could have sworn the other day that I saw a jet-black wolf with horns on his head.

After doing research into the Darkness Paragon I believe that he is going to attack the human world. It is said that when the Light Paragon is weakening the Darkness Paragon will attempt to open a portal connecting Hell and the human world. In order to stop this, the four Nature Paragons must defeat the Darkness Paragon when he arrives in the human realm in order to retract the oncoming apocalypse. Using various maps, I have pinpointed where the Darkness Paragon, Lucifer himself, will arise. If I really am the Fire Paragon then it is my duty to travel across the nation of Zodion to aid in the fight against Lucifer.

Naturally the allies of the Darkness Paragon are nothing to scoff at. It is said that his two highest ranking soldiers, Genesis and Omegus, are strong enough to destroy all life as we know it. Lucifer controls a countless number of soldier and demonic creatures and if the portal were to open the world would be run over with chaos. That is why the four Nature Paragons must stop the darkness from overtaking the innocent.

I leap down to the ground from the green treetops to set out for what I see in front of me; an endless plain with infinite possibilities. A large dark scarlet ball of fire leaves my palm as I shoot off the first blast of my journey. I know the path ahead of me is near impossible but there are people I must protect. I take pride in being from Libras. The townspeople, the once I have grown up knowing, are at risk as is every other innocent person in towns just like this one.

I jump to the ground and take one last glance at my home. I believe the time has come where I'm ready. Then out of nowhere a shrill scream fills the air; a small child screaming for help. I guess this adventure will have to wait for a bit.


End file.
